Talion (Shadow of Mordor)
|-|Pre-Resurrection= |-|Post-Resurrection= |-|Celebrimbor the Wraith= |-|Ringwraith Talion= Summary A Ranger of Gondor during the 3rd Age of Middle Earth, Talion was captain of the rangers who were guarding the Black Gate of Mordor until his people were attacked by Sauron's forces. Though he died, Talion was revived to find himself bonded with the spirit of the Elf-Lord Celebrimbor who offered his aid in return to settle his own affairs with Sauron. This led to the two intending to hold Mordor at bay by creating their own Ring of Power to combat Sauron's minions, but Talion learns he and Celebrimbor have differing intents as the ranger eventually traded one cursed existence for another. Powers and Stats Tier At least 8-A | 7-A | At least 6-B Name: Talion, The Gravewalker, The Bright Lord Origin: Shadow of Mordor Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Ranger/Human | Fused with Elf Wraith | Nazgûl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts | Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction, Telepathy, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Drakes, Caragor and Graug), Animal Manipulation, Necromancy, Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated the Legendary Graug, and is stronger than Torvin) | Mountain level (Defeated an extremely weakened Sauron, who created thunderstorms over Mordor easily, and easily affected the entirety of Mordor when he awakened) | At least Country level (Quickly dispatched several of The Nazgûl and drove off the Witch King from Minas Morgul, was stated that he would've defeated and dominated Sauron) Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged the shockwaves from the Black Captain's of Sauron) | Hypersonic+ (Can see explosions in slow-motion) | Unknown (Far faster) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Torvin, who could physically pull down Graug) | At least Class K | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class | At least Country Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived attacks from the Legendary Graug) | Mountain level | At least'Country level' Stamina: Vast (Can fight for days, and single-handedly defeated an attacking force of so many orcs on a bridge, that their corpses piled over) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Swords, Daggers, Bows and Arrows, Isildur's Ring of Power Intelligence: Genius (Managed to outsmart Saruman and Sauron, planned well enough that he gained control of Sauron's armies. Often uses his opponents' weakness against them) Weaknesses: None notable | Needs his bond with Celebrimbor to prolong his life | Needs to wear Isildur's Ring to prolong his life Key: Early-Game | Shadow of Mordor EoG | Shadow of War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Resurrection Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6